<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foodporn by MonkeyDRenni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962104">Foodporn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni'>MonkeyDRenni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wanna taste my soul? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Coming of Age, F/F, Feminist Themes, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of little poems.<br/>Some of them are kind, some are nasty, romantic, bitter, critical or cute.</p><p>Most of them are against gender roles or typical 'cute girl meets hot boy and they fall in love' scenarois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wanna taste my soul? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foodporn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really dislike that a lot of people expect to get sex on the first date.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Foodporn</strong>
</p><p>You want to taste my body<br/>
before getting into a relationship.<br/>
But guess what?</p><p>My soul is far more tasty.<br/>
Wanna start there?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>